Dream Girl
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Adriana (Adri) and Seth had been friends for a long time and have been in love with each other but have never had the guts to say so. After Adriana leaves her abusive boyfriend (CM Punk) she opens up to Seth about her feelings. What will be his reaction and what will they do about it?


3/15/15

Seth and I had known each other since FCW which is where I've also met a lot of the people on the roster. I'm the only girl with a relationship with the Shield even though I don't come down through the crowd with them, I'm almost always with them backstage.

What Seth doesn't know is that I'm in love with him and have been for a long time. I hope that he feels the same about me, but I'm too scared to ask. I'm currently dating Phil Brooks (better known as CM Punk) and while it started out great he's turned into a controlling monster. Not only does he keep track of everything I d, but when I make him mad he leaves marks for everyone to see since he doesn't let me wear makeup. I always go to Seth when it's too much for me to handle and he never judges or blames me for the pain I'm in. He says that I'm the sister he never had and that we're BFFs, but that's just not enough.

One day I decided that I wasn't going to stand being treated like trash anymore. Though I was scared about his reaction I knew it was for the better. I found him by the Pepsi machine which wasn't far from the Shield's locker room (how 'bout that). I kept it short and sweet, but that didn't seem to matter because as soon as I said that I wanted out he slapped me in the face, pinned me against the wall and wrapped his hands around my neck.

I struggled and tried to fight him off, but it was to no avail. I was just about to pass out when someone yanked Phil away from me, making him release my neck. I heard fighting as I just sat against the wall trying to catch my breath. I heard voices, but I was too disoriented to understand what they were saying. Then I heard a loud crack which probably meant broken bones.

Someone then picked me up and carried me just a few steps before placing me on a couch. I could now tell that the voices belonged to Dean, Roman, and Seth and that they were frantic. Seth told the others to give us some privacy which I was thankful for.

I started crying and Seth held my hand and kissed it telling me that I was safe with him. Once I was able to breathe normally again, I held onto Seth's hand and said, "Sethie, what's your dream girl like?"

Doing a double take he said, "Well, she'd have to be a really caring and kind person. Somewhat pretty though looks aren't that important. Someone I can relate to and not have to be hesitant to talk about certain subjects with. Where are you going with this, Adri?"

I looked away from him and said, "Seth there's something I should've told you years ago: I love you. I have since we met back in FCW and I knew you just saw me as a friend so I just bit my tongue, but I can't anymore after what just happened. I didn't want to say anything 'cause I was scared that I'd lose my best friend. I'm not even worthy of love anyway so why bother?"

Seth turned my head so that I was facing him and placed his hand on cheek and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. I don't know how I managed, but I kissed him back almost instantly. When I pulled away for air Seth rested his head on the side of my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist letting out a sigh of contentment. I was shocked and didn't know what this all meant. I kept quiet until he lifted his head, looked me in the eyes and said with a huge smile on his face, "Baby girl, I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry that I hadn't told you before. Knowing how you feel lifts a huge weight off my shoulders."

I shook my head, sat up and said, "You're just saying this because you know that's what I want to hear. I don't deserve love, especially from such a caring and sensitive guy like you."

Seth placed his hands on either side of my face and frowned. "That's a load of bullshit that some controlling asshole put in your head. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying. I love you for who you are and I should've said this sooner. You gave me many chances those times you came to me after Phil hit you and I didn't take them 'cause I thought you just saw me as a friend. I want to make it up to you, but only if you'll let me."

Seth took my hands and kissed them. Looking into his eyes I knew he was being sincere. I slowly took one of my hands back and stroked his scruffy cheek. I rested my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He put his hands on both sides of my body as he eagerly kissed me back.

I ran my fingers through his two-toned hair as we moaned into each other's kiss. Seth moved from my lips to my neck his hands now on my hips. I whispered that I loved him and he did the same as rested our heads against each other. After we caught our breath, Seth ran his fingers through my hair and said, "Adriana, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to protect you from harm no matter what and to never hurt you in any way."

I didn't know what to say so I just kissed him passionately on the lips. When I pulled away I hugged him as tightly as possible and whispered, "Yes I will. I do have one favor to ask though," I pulled away and looked at Seth. "Make Phil pay for his sins."

Seth smiled dangerously and said, "Well, I believe that Roman and I bruised a couple of his ribs back there, but I'll gladly keep the game going for you, darlin'." as he ran his fingers down my chest making me shiver.

That night, I stayed in Seth's room and we had quite the first night together as a couple. The Shield ended up having a feud with Punk which was perfect in the timing. I made a couple changes in the ring like entering through the crowd with them (always holding Seth's hand) and adding his finishing moves to my arsenal. Yes, Phil hurt me, but if he hadn't I wouldn't be with my one true love (now husband) who happened to of been my best friend.


End file.
